Josephine
Josephine is a character from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. A sixth-year student at Lutwidge Academy, Josephine acts as the head of The Blue Rose Club; having founded it after witnessing a softer side to Elliot Nightray which most are unfamiliar with. Alongside Marcel, Josephine initiates Project Coronation in order to have Elliot succeed Gerald as a prefect; believing him to be more deserving of the position. However, when they're found out by Elliot, Josephine is forced to disband the secret society; however Leo permits Josephine to repurpose the club. Instituting The Black Rose Club shortly thereafter, Josephine and her fellow members christen the new club by filling a request made by Leo to put an end to Gerald's bullying of Marcel. Description Personality Josephine is described as being graceful, all while possessing a threatening aura of power. This is evident through her calm manner of dealing with The Blue Rose Club through patience whenever it got out of hand, as well as Gerald's submission to her, as he did not want to have her as his enemy. Furthermore, Josephine appears to have a soft spot for Marcel, being the reason why she allowed him to join The Blue Rose Club in the first place, and also being why she accepted Leo's request to put an end to Gerald's harassment of him; perhaps indicating a protective, almost motherly-relationship with Marcel. History In her third-year, Josephine had gone out to buy some tea leaves, when she'd seen Elliot Nightray. Knowing about the first-year's stand-out reputation and his unapproachable demeanor - Josephine recalled how Elliot had recently gotten into a fight with a classmate who had said something disparaging about the Nightray Dukedom. During this time, Josephine followed Elliot and witnessed him form a bond with an abandoned cat in an alley, whom Elliot felt was the same as him in some ways. Upon seeing this, Josephine realized Elliot's uncharacteristic vulnerability in realizing that he felt utterly alone; sparking a feeling of admiration within Josephine and prompting her to initiate The Blue Rose Club in of Elliot, or "Master Blue Rose". In her sixth-year, Josephine was approached by a fourth-year student named Marcel, who wanted desperately to join The Blue Rose Club. This worried Josephine, as The Blue Rose Club functioned as a secret society, and she felt that a boy among their ranks may draw unwanted attention. Still, Josephine was touched by Marcel's enthusiasm, and she approved of his induction into The Blue Rose Club; however he would have to attend meetings disguised as a girl, "Matilda", and speak very little in order to not give away his identity. Soon after Marcel's induction, Josephine began receiving letters from someone addressed as "Gardener M", which detailed bits of information in regards to Elliot. Josephine assumed that "Gardener M" was Marcel - given that "M" was his first initial, and proceeded to leave a small gratuity in the place where she'd found the notes as a thank you for the information. Half a year after Marcel's induction to The Blue Rose Club, Josephine and Marcel worked together to formulate Project Coronation, in which they would threaten Gerald to resign from his position as prefect so that Elliot would be able to succeed him, given that Elliot was favored to become a prefect by the girls of Lutwidge as part of a secret ballot that had been taken a mere month before. Plot Lutwidge Academy Arc Josephine and the rest of The Blue Rose Club meet in the quad in order to discuss Elliot's recent exploits, with Josephine handing the meeting off to the other girls; who discuss the rarity of seeing Elliot sneeze. Furthermore, the question is raised as to whether or not the sneeze is more rare than the time Elliot's stomach had growled a couple days before hand, which had caused Elliot to blush. Josephine then questions what happened after the sneeze, prompting the girl who had reported on the sneeze to explain that afterwards "The Other" - Leo - came very close to wiping Elliot's nose for him, only to be warded off by Elliot. Following the report of the sneeze, The Blue Rose Club discuss how Elliot had intervened when Marcel was being bullied by lowerclassmen in the maple grove - with the girl who had reported on the event stating that it's a fine example of Elliot's behavior; which Josephine agrees with. Letting the enthusiasm die down a bit, Josephine reveals that she has splendid news; revealing a new note from "Gardener M". Reading the note aloud, Josephine treats The Blue Rose Club to a story where Elliot encountered vegetables he didn't like at breakfast. Though Elliot had tried to leave them, Leo admonished him and Elliot stuffed his face, annoyed, looking like a lordly squirrel. Afterwards, Josephine calls the meeting to a close, though she asks Marcel to remain behind. Once the other girls had cleared out, Josephine asks Marcel how Project Coronation is coming along. Marcel confirms that Project Coronation is progressing smoothly, and that the day of Elliot's coronation is drawing near. Satisfied, Josephine smiles and pats Marcel on the head, stating that it's truly marvelous. At the meeting in the girl's common room, Josephine had intended to reveal Project Coronation to the other members of The Blue Rose Club - but is surprised when things get out of hand after Mia attempts to explain Elliot's sporadic running around the campus with a fantasy; this encourages the other members to add their own fantasies to Mia's uncontrollably. In response, Josephine simply says nothing and sits quietly with a smile on her face until the other girls notice that she'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting and immediately turn their attention back to Josephine. Josephine then explains her collaboration with "Matilda" on Project Coronation and it's true purpose to get Elliot - someone much more deserving than Gerald - into the position of prefect. Unexpectedly, Elliot then bursts into the room, having overheard everything from the other side of the door. Stunned, Josephine attempts to explain to Elliot - who insists that they no longer call him "Master Blue Rose" - that she and "Matilda" are the one's responsible for Project Coronation, begging him not to be mad at the other girls. Josephine if then forced to explain the situation when Leo exposes "Matilda" as Marcel; and after Elliot reams out Marcel, he orders the disbandment of The Blue Rose Club. Mortified, Josephine protests that only she and Marcel deserve to be punished for their actions, instead requesting that The Blue Rose Club remain intact for the sake of the other girls. Stepping forward, Leo reveals himself to be "Gardener M" and agrees with Elliot that it is time for The Blue Rose Club to disband, as things have gotten out of hand among a few members because they had invited excessive fanaticism into their ranks; meaning that he couldn't let it go on any further. Even so, Leo states that the girls can each continue their views toward Elliot within their own hearts, as he would not ask them to change their thoughts. While Josephine has difficulty accepting the disbandment of The Blue Rose Club - Leo whispers to her that, while the Blue Rose Club had to disband, if an individual girl followed Elliot with her eyes and then talked about it later, they’re free to do so – and if those girls happened to meet each other accidentally they might have a fun discussion about the same topic; furthermore several such people might gather in the same place once in a while – meaning that the club was officially disbanded, but they could still continue their activities without it. Ecstatic, Josephine quickly changes her mind and immediately disbands The Blue Rose Club. Josephine then proceeds to reveal a secret passageway within the girl's common room - a secret passed down for generations - so that Elliot and Leo can escape without detection, adding that they should be mindful of the stairs in the passageway; as a prefect had once fallen down them and died. Soon after, Josephine forms The Black Rose Club, meant to function in a similar manner to The Blue Rose Club, albeit without the secrecy. Furthermore, after the first unofficial meeting had ended, Josephine leads the girls to confront Gerald, by request of Master Black Rose - Leo - in order to put an end to Gerald's bullying of Marcel. While Gerald initially acts oblivious to the accusation, he ultimately agrees to stop harassing Marcel, not wanting to have Josephine as his enemy. Relationships Elliot Nightray Coming Soon! Marcel Coming Soon! Leo Coming Soon! Appearances }} Trivia * As a student at Lutwidge Academy, Josephine would have to be of noble blood - however it is unknown which nobility he belongs to. * Coincidentally, Leo mentions a character named Josephine while reading the latest volume of Holy Knight., Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Caucus Race Content